


Mannequin (one shot)

by KawaiiBatman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBatman/pseuds/KawaiiBatman
Summary: Levy gets dragged into a store by Lucy and she mistakes someone for a mannequin!





	Mannequin (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok! So i got this idea from a post i read and it sounded like something that i would do (i have done something similar lol). THEN! My mind did the otp thing and tada! Here we are! Please enjoy my short one-shot!

The mall was busy with patrons on the Saturday afternoon, as people walked around enjoying the new season sales. With winter now gone and spring fast approaching, the stores had to make room for their new spring fashion. That left the people to take advantage of the winter sales.

Even though the air still held onto the winter's bitter chill, everyone was excited for the coming week's warm front. Two in particular were ready to ditch their coats for a day at the beach with their friends.

"Where should we go next?" Levy asked finishing off the last sip of her smoothie, enjoying the mixture of strawberries and bananas.

Lucy looked around as they walked down the polished tiled walkway, squealing lightly when she saw one of her favorite stores. "Let's go into H&M!"

Levy immediately let out a groan; she hated H&M. It was way too dark for her comfort, the music was too loud and it was hard to maneuver when the only thing lighting the place was posters of half-naked models and neon lights. And of course, in her opinion, everything was overpriced.

"Do we really have to?" She asked, immediately suggesting an alternative. "Why don't we go to the food court? I'm starting to get hungry."

"I know you don't like the place, but if we go and you find something you like, I'll pay for it."

Mulling the suggestion over in her head as Lucy pleaded with her hands in front of her face in a praying motion, she reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but we're getting food after this."

"Deal!" Lucy squealed, dragging Levy in by the arm into the store.

The two girls roamed around the store, Lucy occasionally picking things up to inspect with Levy following her around. It didn't take long for Levy to wander away from Lucy ending up in the men section which she had no idea how she got there.

"Ugh, I can't see in this place and it smells weird." She coughed, as the mixture of different colognes and perfumes assaulted her senses. A giggle could be heard somewhere in the store and she knew it was Lucy.

Shaking her head, she continued to look around the men section, admiring some of the coats and jackets that were on display. One in particular seemed out of ordinary for the popular stores style but she knew sometimes they went overboard with the latest fashion trends. The mannequin seemed weird too, with its long black hair, tall height and bulky frame but she wasn't complaining. It was wearing dark jeans, black combat boots and a dark wintergreen suede coat with cream fur around the collar. Moving around to the front of the mannequin, Levy felt the front of the coat admiring the smooth soft texture of it. The only problem was, she wasn't expecting the mannequin to move, so when it did, Levy let out a belting scream, jumping back.

"What the fuck?" a deep voice spoke as Levy looked up to piercing red eyes looking down at her in confused shock an earbud in his hand. "What are you doing shorty?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. The mannequin, wasn't a mannequin! It was a man! An actual man! This place really needs better lighting or this guy is just really good at standing completely still. Why was he standing so still?

"I-I-Uh-I'm so sorry! I thought you were mannequin, because you were standing really still and I was admiring your coat and I'm so sorry!" she fumbled out, her heart beating in her ears as the man continued to stare at her. His expression was unreadable as he looked her up and down. She suddenly felt self-conscious of this handsome stranger obviously checking her out. Luckily Lucy came running over, concern coloring her face.

"Levy! Are you ok? I heard what I thought was you screaming." She asked, looking at the tall stranger then her best friend.

"Yea, I'm ok, just a little embarrassed." Levy admitted with a small smile. "I scared myself so everything's ok. Just finish shopping."

Looking at the two people, Lucy shot Levy an unsure look before saying, "I'll checkout as quick as I can." She said before leaning forward to whisper in Levy's ear. "If he touches you just yell and I'll run back over and hit him with my Lucy kick."

"I'll be fine." Levy smiled, pushing her friend towards the direction she came from.

"I think I'm the one that should scream the next time you touch me." The guy teased with a toothy grin that made Levy's heart swell. Dang, even in dim lighting this guy is incredibly handsome.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were a real person. I would never touch someone like that without their permission." She smiled apologetically, fiddling with her hands nervously.

He shot her another toothy grin, leaning down to her height, "and what if I did give you permission?" Levy balked at his statement, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, unsure of how to respond to how forward he was being. He let out a very unique laugh, ruffling her hair in the process as she stood still in shock, not knowing what to do.

"I'm just messing. It was Levy right?" he asked stuffing his headphones he had in his hands into his pocket, earning a nod from the still surprised girl. "I'm Gajeel, nice to meet you."

Taking the outstretched hand, she shook it lightly the warmth from it sending sparks up her arm. "Nice to meet you too."

"Hey, metal head! Who are you bothering now?" another voice spoke. A pink haired man with a boyish smile, appeared from behind Gajeel with a bag in hand, looking at them both.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "I'm not bothering anyone, and I'm confronting the woman that just molested me."

"WHAT! I didn't molest you!" Levy countered with flaming cheeks, "I thought he was a mannequin and I only touched your coat."

"Is that why you screamed?" Lucy asked coming out of nowhere, causing Levy to jump. Releasing a deep sigh, Levy ran her hand over her face trying to contain herself. She felt extremely embarrassed and being accused of sexual harassment by a stranger in front of another stranger and her friend seemed to drain her already tired body.

"Why do weird things only happen me?" she groaned to herself.

The two boys laughed, as Gajeel ruffled her hair again. "Alright, alright maybe she didn't completely molest me, but I'll reconsider pressing charges if you buy me lunch."

Looking up to the man who smiled down at her, she couldn't help but laugh. Shaking her head she looked towards a confused Lucy, shrugging her shoulders as if saying 'fuck it'.

"Alright, but I'm picking the place." Levy once again agreeing to her second proposition of the day.

"You gotta deal shorty."

Natsu shook his head smacking his friend on the shoulder as they walked out of the store. "Leave it to you to get molested by a stranger in a clothing store and get a free meal in exchange."

Lucy laughed, shaking her head, "sounds more like prostitution." Levy glared at her, another giggle erupting from the blonde.

"HA! Gajeel's a prostitute! I like you." Nastu declared, slinging his arm over a surprised Lucy. "She's got great ideas."

Gajeel smacked his friend upside the head, as the girls laughed at the two guy's interaction. The odd pair of new friends made their way to the food court, chatting enthusiastically about their likes and dislikes and recent events as if they knew each other for years. Gajeel continued to tease Levy, laughing whenever she became flustered, and her smacking his hand away whenever he tried to poke her puffed out cheeks.

"Stupid Gajeel, I didn't molest you!"


End file.
